Kano's Bionic Eye
This Cybernetic Eye Implant gives the Black Dragon mercenary Kano the ability to have several vision modes such as infrared vision, x-ray and is capable of firing a deadly laser. It is the result of facial damage which Kano had sustained at the hands of Jax prior to the events of the Mortal Kombat series. It first appeared along with him in the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game and has been shown throughout the entire series. It later reappeared as another collectible Relic renamed Kano's Mask within ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''´s Konquest mode. It is located out the front of the Lin Kuei Temple. This steel plate, which was surgically grafted on his face by an unnamed doctor, allows Kano to focus great amounts of energy into his right eye. He can fire the laser at various levels, which can be low enough to just knock his opponent down, or at a higher level, which is enough to burn through an opponents body. Kano's Bionic Eye, added to his already dangerous arsenal, makes him a seriously dangerous man. It was revealed in the ''Mortal Kombat'' (Comic Series) that Kano had replaced his old implant with a new one after his previous encounter with Sub-Zero, who had damaged it. His new implant is much larger as it now covers his right ear. It also changes its color glow depending on which variation Kano uses: Red for Cybernetic, yellow for Commando, blue for Cutthroat, and green for no variation. In Mortal Kombat 11, ''his Cybernetic Eye is referred to as an '''Eye Shield' and is a customized Gear item which he has a wide variety to choose from. Kano's Eye Shield also displays other features that has not been displayed previously, such as Scanning, Analyzing and an X-Ray Vision Mode which makes the "Eye" turn blue when in use. Appearances in other media Movie appearance Kano appeared along with his infamous cybernetic eye in the first Mortal Kombat movie, and was played by the late Trevor Goddard. TV appearance Kano appears in two episodes of the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm and wears his signature metal plate. Mortal Kombat: Legacy British actor and martial artist Darren Shahlavi portrayed Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy, where Kano's face plate appears once more. Gallery Kano eye.jpg|In the comics. File:Kano.JPG|Kano bearing his trademark bionic eye in the first Mortal Kombat movie. Kanolegacy2.PNG|Kano with his infamous metal face plate in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Kano (cartoon).jpg|In the cartoons. Kano.jpg|Kano with his infamous cybernetic eye in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Kano mkvsdcu.jpg|Kano in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. KanoMaskRelic.jpg|Kano's bionic eye implant in Armageddon's Konquest Mode. Headkano.png|Kano's Versus Image in MK 2011. Kanomkinferno98.png|Kano with his bionic eye in MK 2011. MORTAL KOMBAT X - KANO SCREENSHOT 1.PNG|Kano's new bionic eye in MKX. Old & Young Kano.jpeg|Kano Past & Present with Different versions of his Cybernetic Eyes Kano Eye Scan.png|Kano using a different Vision Mode on his Cybernetic Eye Kano Eye Scan2.png|Kano using an X-Ray Vision Mode to search for Targets Kano Eye Scan3.png|Kano using his Cybernetic Eye to Scan & Analyze a damaged Sektor Kano Eye Scan4.png|Kano's Cybernetic Eye with Scan Feature Kano Eye Blast.png|Kano blasting his Eye laser MKX Kano Laser2.jpg|Kano blasting a Red Dragon members head off with his laser MKX Kano Laser.jpg|Kano knocking down Cassie & Jacqui for trying to escape with his Laser Kano Laser Beam.png|Kano ambushing Sub-Zero in the Red Dragon Temple, knock off his mask with his Laser Kano Eye Shield (1).png|Me Mad Eye Kano Eye Shield (32).png|Eye Destroy You Kano Eye Shield (2).png|Maxitronic Catalyzer Kano Eye Shield (3).png|Black Dragon Supreme Kano Eye Shield (4).png|EKSK-54-83 Special Kano Eye Shield (5).png|Russian EKSK Outlaw Kano Eye Shield (6).png|Cold Chiseled Kano Eye Shield (7).png|Downhearted Kano Eye Shield (8).png|Yer Boy Lights Up Kano Eye Shield (9).png|Bed Burner Kano Eye Shield (10).png|Hunter Kollector Kano Eye Shield (11).png|Red Eye Mine Kano Eye Shield (12).png|Midnight Oil Maurader Kano Eye Shield (13).png|Mental and Everything Kano Eye Shield (14).png|Multiocular Razor Kano Eye Shield (15).png|Mister Dirty Deeds Kano Eye Shield (16).png|Shot Caller Kano Eye Shield (17).png|Live it Up Kano Eye Shield (18).png|Berserk Cooker Kano Eye Shield (19).png|Cruel Sensation Kano Eye Shield (20).png|Living in the 90's Kano Eye Shield (21).png|Eye-Hooks Kano Eye Shield (22).png|Kill.u.tonight Kano Eye Shield (23).png|Jack's Epic Eye Kano Eye Shield (24).png|Klassic Kano Prime Kano Eye Shield (25).png|Simply Killer Kano Eye Shield (26).png|Klassic Kano Redux Kano Eye Shield (27).png|Black Dragon Merc Kano Eye Shield (28).png|Upgraded Kano BD-MKX Kano Eye Shield (29).png|Scanning Darkly Kano Eye Shield (30).png|Evil Eye Kano Eye Shield (31).png|Optic Dagger Kano Eye Shield (33).png|Odessa's Eye Kano Eye Shield (34).png|Execution Immenentizer Notes *Kano's Bionic Eye throughout the series resembles the eyes from The Terminator when a Terminator's camoflauged face is damaged enough to expose the metal and glowing red optic recepter. *Three different doctors are attributed to Kano's Bionic Eye: Doctor in Mortal Kombat (2011), The Doctor in Mortal Kombat: Legacy ''and Dr. Rotwang in the ''Mortal Kombat novel. **The first Doctor is also attributed with providing Hsu Hao, a member of the rival to Kano's clan, the Red Dragon, with his Cybernetic Heart Unit. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Relics Category:Objects Category:Projectiles Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat X Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Weapons